1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-003536, for example, discloses an input device that detects the amount of displacement of a yoke (i.e., the amount of input operation) based on a change in the inductance of a coil which is caused when the yoke is displaced by an input operation.
Here, to improve the accuracy in detecting the amount of displacement of the yoke in such an input device without changing the characteristics of the coil itself, it is preferable to increase the inductance of the coil by increasing the permeability around the coil. However, with the configurations of related-art input devices, it is not possible to generate a sufficiently large inductance.